Security stations or security checkpoints, such as for example those that may be used to screen passengers or baggage at airports, or those that restrict entrance into sensitive areas such as military bases or power facilities, may include equipment or instruments that collect, process and display security data. Such security data may be for example x-ray images of baggage, identification images, documentary data, video data of persons requesting access to a facility (e.g., airline passengers), personal data (e.g., passport numbers, names, descriptions, driver's license or other identification card data), itinerary data, biometric data such as fingerprints, height, weight or other security data. Security data may be collected, viewed or evaluated by an operator of a security station or checkpoint, or for example may be compared with stored data such as identification pictures on file or other stored data. A security station operator, such as for example a baggage x-ray machine operator or passport clearance booth operator may be responsible for evaluating collected data and determining whether to clear the subject through the checkpoint or to take some other action. In some situations, if a security station operator encounters a suspicious item or situation, or is otherwise uncertain as to a decision or action to be taken, the operator may summon a colleague, assistant or supervisor to assist in evaluating the collected data, the suspicious item or the potential entrant. A supervisor may for example and in response to a request of an operator, walk over to the security station and review the collected data, such as for example an identification document, badge, passport or x-ray image, or such as for example a biometric reading such as for example an iris scan, voiceprint, handprint, face recognition data or other identification or verification data. A supervisor may assist the operator in evaluating the collected data, and in determining whether to clear an item or potential entrant through a security checkpoint.
Existing systems may facilitate communication between a security station and a supervisor station concerning collected security data. Some existing systems may pen-nit viewing of collected security data at a supervisor or central command station. Such viewing may include for example viewing closed circuit images collected by remote cameras or viewing biometric data transmitted as reports or signals to a supervisor station. Existing systems may facilitate a limited control of remote data collection mechanisms such as controlling an image angle or zoom of a remote camera, or controlling a remote lock mechanism of a remote door or entryway.